


Touch Me

by UnknownDreams



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDreams/pseuds/UnknownDreams
Summary: Reader has a huge crush on Jooheon and is trying to hide it from her childhood friend Changkyun who is a little overprotective. Reader is unware that Jooheon just might like her back.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I wrote a long time ago when I was on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“If any of you guys try anything I will rip your neck off,” Is something you pretty sure Changkyun said to all his friends before meeting you. You loved Changkyun. You really did but you were sick of him being so overprotective over you.  
You knew him since you were kids so he has been overbearing since. He treats you like blood and you appreciate it. But sometimes it was like “damn.”  
So when you started to have a crush on Jooheon, you tried your best to hide it. Changkyun always told you his friends weren’t good enough for you. Never explained why. He just said that and changed the subject.  
But Jooheon.  
Fucking Jooheon.  
There was something about him. You were totally in love with his smile and his dimples. The way he walked. The way he moved his hair out his face was cute. The way he talked made you want to melt into a puddle.  
When you found out he rapped like Changkyun you almost lost your mind. The first time you heard him rap was at some gig. You forgot Changkyun was on the stage. Jooheon had so much stage presence. He turns from this sweet bashful guy to this sexy man you wanted so bad. You could have sworn he was looking right at you in the audience but you didn’t want to believe it.  
It didn’t help that the first time you went to the studio with them, you tried not to stare at Jooheon too long. But his intense rapping and growls made you want to blow your cover. It was like your sexual frustration was on a high when you saw Jooheon.  
When you finally got his phone number, you saved his name as “Honey” without him knowing. Ofcourse you asked for the number behind Changkyun’s back.  
“In case I need to reach you,” You said, looking to the side.  
“Ofcourse,” He said with a smile.  
But when Jooheon texted you, you freaked out. So much it took you five minutes to reply.  
It was just a normal Friday night. You had just came home from work and you had already decided to change into your sleep shirt. You were ready to open a bottle of wine when your phone vibrated. You thought it was one of your roommates texting you. They all had plans tonight. Whether it was a date or going out with coworkers, you had the apartment to yourself. When you saw it said “Honey,”on your phone, your head started to spin.  
“Oh my god. Oh my GOD,” You said pacing back and forth in your room. It’s probably nothing, you thought.  
You finally picked up the cellphone and opened the text.  
Hey Y/N, You left your sweater at the studio last night. Was wondering if I could stop by and give it to you. I’m in the area.  
Your eyes widened. You gasped and ran straight to your mirror.  
“I look like crap,” You yelled. You didn’t want to look too obvious. You put a little lip balm on and applied some BB cream to your face. You wanted to look natural and not half dead. You put leggings on under your sleep shirt. You looked for a clean bra and clean pair of underwear.  
Sure! You replied with a smile emoji.  
You walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. Your phone lit up. Jooheon was calling. Oh my god, you thought before answering.  
“Hello?” You said.  
“Hey Y/N, I’m here. Im parked,” Jooheon said. His voice over the phone startled you for a second. It sounded deeper. Your silence on the phone made him concerned. “Y/N?”  
“Sorry! I’m coming!” You said putting on shoes. Your heart was beating fast. You couldn’t think right.

***

“Did you want to come in for a bit?” You said, not knowing what to say. You had your sweater in your arms. You were just staring back at him at the door. You didn’t want him to leave. He had on that leather jacket you loved so much on him and some gray skinny jeans. His ran his hand through his dark brown hair.  
“If Im not bothering you,” He said with his signature smile, after fixing his hair. God, you thought.  
“To be honest I was just about to open a bottle of wine,” You said laughing, swallowing the nervousness in your voice. “Work was rough.”  
“If you don’t mind any company…” He said. You wanted to scream ‘YES COME IN,’ but you just smiled.  
“Follow me,” You said as he walked inside. You led him up the stairs to the 4th floor where your apartment was. You unlocked the door.  
“I should just stay for a few minutes,” He said in a low voice. You could feel yourself shaking. You led Jooheon to your room. This was already something Changkyun would yell at you for.  
“Cute room,” he said looking around.  
“You can sit on my bed hon-Jooheon,” You said, accidently almost saying Honey. You handed him a wine glass after you opened your bottle of wine. He sat down on your bed slowly.  
“Classy,” he said smiling, showing those dimples to die for. You poured yourself a glass, trying not to spill it. Jooheon is in my fucking room, You thought to yourself. You sipped the liquor, hoping it would calm you down.  
“I know wine isn’t your thing,” You said as you sipped.  
“It’s not bad,” He said sipping. “But…” He said trailing off.  
“But what?” I asked.  
“Am I even allowed to be in here with you like this…alone?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I feel like Changkyun would kick my ass.”  
“I invited you in. So he would yell at me.”  
“But I’m not allowed ..” Jooheon trailed off again.  
“Youre not allowed to what?”  
“He told me I cant touch you,” He said, reaching for the wine bottle. You handed it to him. Your hands touched for a second. You could have sworn you stopped breathing.  
“But that’s silly! You hug me all the time!” You said nonchalant waving your hands in the air. Even though every time Jooheon hugged you, you wanted him to stay there forever. You didn’t tell him that ofcourse.  
You noticed how close you were to him on the bed. How did I even get this close? You thought. Your knees were almost touching his.  
“That’s not what I mean, Y/N,” Jooheon said, looking at you in the eyes.  
“What do you mean-“  
Before you could finish your sentence Jooheon leaned over and kissed you. As if you weren’t spinning from the wine, you were from the kiss for sure. His lips were so soft just like you imagined so many times. When he pulled from the kiss, you felt your mouth hung open like a dummy.  
“That’s what I mean,” He said, looking away. “I know Im over stepping. I should have given Changkyun the sweater. But I wanted to see you.” What the heck is happening? You thought. You couldn’t move. Your body was stiff and hot.  
“Jooheon..” You began.  
“I should go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” He said, getting up from your bed.  
“Jooheon…wait..” You said getting off the bed.  
“I won’t come back here like this anymore. Please don’t tell Changkyun. I don’t want him getting mad at me. He’s like a brother to me,” He said with his back facing you. His hand was on the doorknob.  
“Jooheon!” You screamed this time. He whipped his head around. “Forget Changkyun for a second!” You blurted.  
“I can’t. I promised him I wouldn’t try anything on you,” He said. “I betrayed him,” He said.  
“But what about what I want?” You said. You walked slowly towards Jooheon, who was didn’t move from his spot. “What if I want you to….touch me..” You said in a breathy voice. You wrapped your hands around his shoulders. You gave him a long kiss. The kiss was intoxicating. You wanted more as you felt his tongue touch yours. You could taste the fruity liquor from his lips. You didn’t want him to stop.  
Before you realized what you were doing, you grabbed Jooheon’s hand and walked back to the bed. Jooheon was silent and followed.  
In an instant he was kissing you again. Your eyes were barely open in between kisses as you plopped down on the bed. He pulled down your leggings. You started unbuckling the belt off his jeans. His hands roamed between your legs as you threw the belt down on the floor. He let his pants fall as he pulled down your panties. Jooheon took off his black boxers.  
You laid flat on the bed with Jooheon’s half naked body on top of yours in between your legs. You felt exposed with just your night shirt on. One of his hands were touching the inside of your pussy while the other cuffed one of your boobs. You unsnapped the bra and threw it down, not even knowing where it went. A soft moan escaped your mouth as you opened your legs wider. He started rubbing your clit with two fingers making you wetter.  
“Please, Honey…fuck me,” You plead, letting out another moan not even noticing you used your secret nickname. Your pussy was throbbing and you wanted him to take care of it. Jooheon was too busy kissing your neck but not missing a beat making you moan.  
“Honey huh?” He asked, kissing your neck some more.  
“Mhm,” Was all you could say as Jooheon explored your boobs under your shirt. He fondled them both with both hands. Your nipples were already hard from the way he was touching you. His mouth sucked on your nipples softly. Your legs were beyond shaking now. You let out another whimper.  
That last sound had him stop the nipple sucking. He took off his jacket and hovered over you with his dick in his hand. He stared at you like that night at that performance. He bit his lip as he moved his hand up and down his dick.  
“Open for me Princess,” he said inches away from your opening. You proceeded to his command, not questioning being called Princess because you wanted him inside of you now. Jooheon finally put his dick inside you, slowly. It was like he wanted to watch your every moan. His dick felt so good inside your wet walls you couldn’t speak.  
“Jooheon…” You moaned as he moved deeper inside of you.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” He said.  
“Please…” You said  
“Hmm?” He asked.  
“Faster…”  
That cue made Jooheon speed up.  
“Joo-ah-ah-ah!” You screamed each second. Every thrust he made inside you made you scream louder and louder. Your legs felt like a pretzel wrapped around Jooheon’s hips. The only words you knew were “Jooheon,” “Faster” and “Harder” at those very moments.  
He would growl in your ear, “You feel so good.” “Keep looking at me like that.” There was a few “Fuck” and “Shit” in there too.  
Somehow you were against the headboard with your ass up, still panting and wanting more. Jooheon started slapping your ass.  
“Good girl. Open for me,” He said as he put the head of his dick inside your slit again.  
You let out another cry that you were sure your neighbors could hear. Jooheon kept pounding inside of you over and over as you held onto the headboard.  
“Honey….I’m going to cum,” You mumbled feeling your insides tightening up. You let out another scream as everything went black for a second. You heard Jooheon hissed. 

***

The next morning you woke up and realized Jooheon was still in your bed. You were laying on his chest the whole night. Oh my god, You thought. He was still asleep ofcourse with just a tank top and boxers on. He looked so cute sleeping, so you didn’t want to wake him. You scanned the room for your phone. A vibrating noise startled you. Your phone was under your pillow somewhere. Oh that’s where it went, You thought. You dug under your pillow until you found the phone. 5 missed calls from Changkyun flashed back at you. Fuck. There were text messages too.  
Hey are you home?  
WYD  
Have you seen Jooheon?  
Are you with him?  
What do I even tell him? Oh I slept with one of your best friends? You thought.  
“Hey sor-“ You started the text but you put your phone down.  
“Good morning princess,” Jooheon said in the lowest voice ever. A chill went down your spine. You continued to stare at your phone. That didn’t stop Jooheon at all. His lips started to explore your neck which made you put your phone down.  
“Honey…I’m trying to text back Changkyun..” You said with your eyes almost in the back of your head.  
“Did you want me to stop?” He asked. His voice was like silk. So smooth and sexy.  
“No..” You said.  
“I thought so,” He said as he continued to kiss your neck.  
“Y-You should check your phone..”  
“You’re more important than my phone.” His lips touched yours slowly. Before you knew it, Jooheon was on top of you. You and him stared at each other for a bit, until you broke the silence.  
“We need to tell Changkyun,” You blurted.  
“Tell him what?” Jooheon asked raising his eyebrow.  
“About….what happened…About us.”  
Jooheon rubbed his chin.  
“You want to tell Changkyun I made you orgasm three times?” He asked with a wink. You lightly hit him on the shoulder. You could feel your face getting hot.  
“No! Plus it wasn’t three times…It was like five…” You said covering your face.  
You heard a knock at your door. Shit, you thought. Jooheon moved from on top of you. You slowly got out of bed and to the door.  
“Yes!” You called.  
One of your roommates opened the door.  
“Hey Y/N...” She began. When she realized Jooheon was in your bed, her eyes widened. “I didn’t know you had…company.” Oh god, you thought.  
“It’s okay..What’s up?” You asked, trying to sound nonchalant but you could hear the cracks in your voice.  
“Changkyun is here…” She said.  
“HE’S WHAT?!” You yelled. Your stomach started turn. Jooheon mumbled a curse word.  
“I had let him in because he called me this morning saying he was worried about you and he was outside the apartment! I didn’t know! He said you weren’t answering your phone yesterday. I told him you were home-“ You felt bad for your roommate. It wasn’t her fault.  
“It’s okay..” You said.  
“Y/N!” Changkyun yelled from the living room. You could hear him walking to the door. Your roommate threw an apologetic glance at you before leaving and going back to her room.  
“H-hey!” You said, keeping your room cracked.  
“I’ve been calling you,” Daniel said with his arms folded. You let out a nervous giggle.  
“Oh I’m sorry my phone was dead,” You said.  
“Have you seen Jooheon? I’ve been texting and calling him too.” You swallowed. You couldn’t lie to Changkyun. He knew when you were lying anyways. You took a deep breath.  
“He’s actually…here..” You said backing away from him.  
“HE’S WHAT?!” Daniel yelled, his face turning pink.  
“I can explain-“ You began.  
“Why is he with you?” Changkyun asked. You couldn’t bear to look at him. Your face was flustered. Images of Jooheon caressing your body filled your mind. Him between your legs made you shiver. That’s when it all clicked for him. “Did he spend the night?” Changkyun asked but you were in a daze. Before you knew it, he snatched the door opened. There was no time to warn Jooheon, who was putting on his jeans.  
“Changkyun!” You screamed. But it was too late. He was already in Jooheon’s face. Jooheon, who was zipping up his fly looked straight into Changkyun’s eyes. He didn’t seem scared. But you were.  
“Please don’t hurt him Changkyun..” You said  
“I told you not to touch her EVER!” He yelled.  
“Changkyun…” You began.  
“I TOLD YOU SHE WAS OFF LIMITS!” Changkyun yelled again. Y  
“It just happened okay?” Jooheon said.  
“Why the hell were you over here? Did you plan on…” Changkyun said.  
“Did I plan on having sex with her? No.. I wanted to give her back her sweater.”  
“You could have given it to me.”  
“Well I wanted to give it to her.” And he did literally, you thought. You shook your head. Right now is not the time.  
“So you did plan…”Daniel began  
“I didn’t. Look we were talking and I kissed her-“Jooheon said.  
“I fucking knew it,” Changkyun said back.  
“It was an accident.”  
“No it wasn’t. I see the way you look at her.” How does he look at me? You thought. Your mind started to playback all those times you talked to Jooheon. Sometimes you did notice he would look at you when he was in the booth rapping. But you thought you were just seeing things. You know how performers are into their songs? Like that. He was always so sweet but you didn’t think nothing of it.  
“I apologized and was about to leave but she..“ Jooheon said but stopped.  
“She what?” Changkyun asked.  
You couldn’t take this anymore. I need to say something, you thought.  
“I told Jooheon I wanted him to touch me,” You said walking in between the boys.  
You faced Changkyun.  
“It’s my fault. I invited him into my room. Stop yelling at him. He didn’t take advantage of me…I wanted it okay? Sure he kissed me first, but I practically begged him to fuck me. And you know? I would let him do it again. Right now actually but you’re here.” You were shaking now. Changkyun stood there silent. His eyes widened with surprise. Jooheon’s mouth was hanging open.  
“I cant believe you…”Changkyun began.  
“You cant keep protecting me,” You said.  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Changkyun said.  
“Let me get hurt. It’s okay,” You said.  
The room got silent. Jooheon was now sitting on your bed putting his shirt on.  
This was the first time you completely went off on Changkyun. You felt bad but embarrassed you had to stand your ground. But it was your body and your choice.  
Changkyun sighed after what felt like 15 minutes of silence.  
“I need to process all this..I’m sure you guys would want to be alone anyways,” Changkyun said walking towards the door.  
“Yes-“ Jooheon said.  
“Take your time,” You said at the same time.  
As soon As Changkyun closed the door, Jooheon grabbed your hand. You looked at him, not sure what he was thinking.  
“I’m sure he will come around,” Jooheon said. “You were pretty bad ass.”  
“Not really…” You said.  
“I know it hard it was to tell him that.”  
You sighed.  
“You have no idea.” A small smirk formed on his face  
“Now about what you said earlier,” Jooheon said, moving hair from your face. “About wanting to fuck me again.” You felt your cheeks burning. Crap…You thought. You didn’t realize you said that outloud. Everything you said was in the heat of the moment.  
“I…”  
Before you could finish your sentence Jooheon said,  
“Save your voice, Princess. You need it for what I’m about to do to you.”


End file.
